User blog:Tkid115/Eren Yaeger vs Perseus - 115 Rap Battles Season 2
Welcome back to the second half of 115 Rap Battles Season 2! Today features the main protagonist of the hit anime Attack on Titan, Eren Yaeger, versus the Greek demigod Perseus to determine who is the better slayer of titans. 'Cast:' EpicLLOYD as Perseus Paint as Eren Yaeger Mary Gutfleisch as Mikasa Ackerman (cameo) Nice Peter as Armin Arlert (cameo) / Zeus (cameo) 'Beat:' Beat: Eren starts at 0:28 'Battle:' ''115 RAP BATTLES!!!!!!! PERSEUS!!!! VS... EREN. YAEGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEGIN!!!! '''Eren:' You'd better stand back! Unless you want to end up DEAD! You think you can beat THIS elite? Get that thought out of your head! I'm in the Survey Corps! Your story's such a bore! I would've killed dozens of Titans before your dead body even hit the floor! I would think that, with your battle knowledge, you'd know when to retreat! I'm on a higher level than this pansy! He couldn't even reach my feet! Maneuver all aroud your weak Greek rhymes! You're not fit, for battle anymore! You're ancient! Tell him Armin! Armin: EREN IS THE SHIT!!!! Perseus: Prepare for more epic lines than- Zeus: RELEASE THE KRAKEN!!!! ''' '''Perseus: You've my limit already, young one, so you've UNLEASHED MY RAPPIN'! I come from a poor life, ended up on a throne! You came from an "ok" life, but now STILL so alone! With no-one but a Krillin rip-off and a girl who's so FUCKING obsessed! You've been given a monsterous curse, while I rhyme like my life: blessed! You could have "maneuvered" out of here, but it's clear you've chosen your path! So FREEZE like you saw Medusa and FEEL. MY. WRATH!!! Eren: What "wrath"?! That was the most pathetic verse I've ever seen! More than Andromeda (who, by the way, looks more "whore" than "queen") Mikasa: Damn right... Eren: So can it, Pussy-eus! Your "high and mighty" rhymes? I can't stand it! Your skill must be like your foes to beat me: Titanic! (Eren bites his thumb) Eren (Titan): RAUGH! THE BEAST IS NOW HERE! AND THE BEAST IS NOW LOOSE! THE BEAST WILL STOMP THIS PEASANT UNTIL HE RUNS BACK TO DADDY ZEUS! OVERSHADOWED BY YOUR HALF SIBLING ! HE HAS DONE GREAT! YOU'VE DONE LESS THAN "OK"! YOU'RE WEAKER THAN THE TEEN WHO HAS YOUR NAME , FOR GOD'S SAKE! Perseus: Come, Pegasus ! I must slay this titan killer who is one himself! Draw my sword! try to eat me! Better call Levi for some help! You think you can stop this heir to the GODS?! Well, dream on! The only reason you're so popular is because of your show's theme song! Like Hoover, it must have taken COLLOSAL courage for you to battle! From the start, to your mom, to now, you and your whole crew have lived like cattle! You kill what you ARE! Better take your friends and whip out a dagger, Because not only are you a hypocrite, but you're a plain back-of-the-neck stabber! ''WHO WON?!!! YOU DECIDE!!!!!! 115 (RAUGH!!!) Whoops. One second.... (Slash!) RAP BATTLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' WHO WON?!!! Perseus Eren Yaeger Category:Blog posts